


Dune: Paul’s Women, Chapter 5

by Wodric



Series: Dune: Paul’s Women [4]
Category: Dune (1984), Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hot Tub, Incest, Massage, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter’s summary:</p><p>Paul talks to Dr. Yueh in the training room. When the doctor leaves he waits in a massage table for his usual masseuse, but he has a surprise because his usual masseuse never arrives. Later Paul has a different Prana-bindu session with is mother in the training room. At night Paul visits his mother’s quarters to find her in the bath. Alia arrives a bit later.</p><p>See chapter 4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7089283<br/>See chapter 6: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7540033</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dune: Paul’s Women, Chapter 5

Paul’s Women

Book One: DUNE

Chapter 5

 

YUEH (yu’e), Wellington (weling-tun), Stdrd 10,082-10,191; medical doctor of the Suk School (grd Stdrd 10,112); md: Wanna Marcus, B.G. (Stdrd 10,092-10,186?); chiefly noted as betrayer of Duke Leto Atreides. (Cf: Bibliography, Appendix VII [Imperial Conditioning] and Betrayal, The.)

\- from "Dictionary of Muad’Dib" by the Princess Irulan

 

Although he heard Dr. Yueh enter the training room, noting the stiff deliberation of the man’s pace, Paul remained stretched out face down on the exercise table where he was waiting for the masseuse. He felt deliciously relaxed after the workout with Gurney Halleck.

"You do look comfortable," said Yueh in his calm, high-pitched voice.

Paul raised his head, saw the man’s stick figure standing several paces away, took in at a glance the wrinkled black clothing, the square block of a head with purple lips and drooping mustache, the diamond tattoo of Imperial Conditioning on his forehead, the long black hair caught in the Suk School’s silver ring at the left shoulder.

"You’ll be happy to hear we haven’t time for regular lessons today," Yueh said. "Your father will be along presently."

Paul sat up.

"However, I’ve arranged for you to have a filmbook viewer and several lessons during the crossing to Arrakis."

"Oh."

Paul began pulling a robe. He felt excitement that his father would be officially coming back to the Castle. Although he had seen him several nights in his mother’s bedroom, he never had the change to spoke to him. The fact that Dr. Yueh didn’t know were his father was only meaning that the duke didn’t trust anyone. They had spent so little time together since the Emperor’s command to take over the fief of Arrakis.

Yueh crossed to the ell table, thinking: How the boy has filled out these past few months.

Such a waste! Oh, such a sad waste. And he reminded himself: I must not falter. What I do is done to be certain my Wanna no longer can be hurt by the Harkonnen beasts.

Paul joined him at the table, buttoning his jacket. "What’ll I be studying on the way across?"

"Ah-h-h-h, the terranic life forms of Arrakis. The planet seems to have opened its arms to certain terranic life forms. It’s not clear how. I must seek out the planetary ecologist when we arrive – a Dr. Kynes – and offer my help in the investigation."

And Yueh thought: What am I saying? I play the hypocrite even with myself.

"Will there be something on the Fremen?" Paul asked.

"The Fremen?" Yueh drummed his fingers on the table, caught Paul staring at the nervous motion, withdrew his hand.

"Maybe you have something on the whole Arrakeen population," Paul said.

"Yes, to be sure," Yueh said. "There are two general separations of the people – Fremen, they are one group, and the others are the people of the graben, the sink, and the pan. There’s some intermarriage, I’m told. The women of pan and sink villages prefer Fremen husbands; their men prefer Fremen wives. They have a saying: ’Polish comes from the cities; wisdom from the desert.’ "

"Do you have pictures of them?"

"I’ll see what I can get you. The most interesting feature, of course, is their eyes – totally blue, no whites in them."

"Mutation?"

"No; it’s linked to saturation of the blood with melange."

"The Fremen must be brave to live at the edge of that desert."

"By all accounts," Yueh said. "They compose poems to their knives. Their women are as fierce as the men. Even Fremen children are violent and dangerous. You’ll not be permitted to mingle with them, I daresay."

Paul stared at Yueh, finding in these few glimpses of the Fremen a power of words that caught his entire attention. What a people to win as allies!

"And the worms?" Paul asked.

"What?"

"I’d like to study more about the sandworms."

"Ah-h-h-h, to be sure. I’ve a filmbook on a small specimen, only one hundred and ten meters long and twenty-two meters in diameter. It was taken in the northern latitudes. Worms of more than four hundred meters in length have been recorded by reliable witnesses, and there’s reason to believe even larger ones exist."

Paul glanced down at a conical projection chart of the northern Arrakeen latitudes spread on the table.

"The desert belt and south polar regions are marked uninhabitable. Is it the worms?"

"And the storms."

"But any place can be made habitable."

"If it’s economically feasible," Yueh said. "Arrakis has many costly perils." He smoothed his drooping mustache. "Your father will be here soon. Before I go, I’ve a gift for you, something I came across in packing." He put an object on the table between them – black, oblong, no larger than the end of Paul’s thumb.

Paul looked at it. Yueh noted how the boy did not reach for it, and thought: How cautious he is.

"It’s a very old Orange Catholic Bible made for space travelers. Not a filmbook, but actually printed on filament paper. It has its own magnifier and electrostatic charge system." He picked it up, demonstrated. "The book is held closed by the charge, which forces against spring-locked covers. You press the edge – thus, and the pages you’ve selected repel each other and the book opens."

"It’s so small."

"But it has eighteen hundred pages. You press the edge – thus, and so . . . and the charge moves ahead one page at a time as you read. Never touch the actual pages with your fingers.

The filament tissue is too delicate." He closed the book, handed it to Paul. "Try it."

Yueh watched Paul work the page adjustment, thought: I salve my own conscience. I give him the surcease of religion before betraying him. Thus may I say to myself that he has gone where I cannot go.

"This must’ve been made before filmbooks," Paul said.

"It’s quite old. Let it be our secret, eh? Your parents might think it too valuable for one so young."

And Yueh thought: His mother would surely wonder at my motives.

"Well . . . " Paul closed the book, held it in his hand. "If it’s so valuable . . . "

"Indulge an old man’s whim," Yueh said. "It was given to me when I was very young." And he thought: I must catch his mind as well as his cupidity. "Open it to four-sixty-seven Kalima – where it says: ’From water does all life begin.’ There’s a slight notch on the edge of the cover to mark the place."

Paul felt the cover, detected two notches, one shallower than the other. He pressed the shallower one and the book spread open on his palm, its magnifier sliding into place.

"Read it aloud," Yueh said.

Paul wet his lips with his tongue, read: "Think you of the fact that a deaf person cannot hear. Then, what deafness may we not all possess? What senses do we lack that we cannot see and cannot hear another world all around us? What is there around us that we cannot –"

"Stop it!" Yueh barked.

Paul broke off, stared at him.

Yueh closed his eyes, fought to regain composure. What perversity caused the book to open at my Wanna’s favorite passage? He opened his eyes, saw Paul staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Paul asked.

"I’m sorry," Yueh said. "That was . . . my . . . dead wife’s favorite passage. It’s not the one I intended you to read. It brings up memories that are . . . painful."

"There are two notches," Paul said.

Of course, Yueh thought. Wanna marked her passage. His fingers are more sensitive than mine and found her mark. It was an accident, no more.

"You may find the book interesting," Yueh said. "It has much historical truth in it as well as good ethical philosophy."

Paul looked down at the tiny book in his palm – such a small thing. Yet, it contained a mystery... something had happened while he read from it. He had felt something stir his terrible purpose.

"Your father will be here any minute," Yueh said. "Put the book away and read it at your leisure."

Paul touched the edge of it as Yueh had shown him. The book sealed itself. He slipped it into his coat that remained hanging on the coat hanger.

For a moment there when Yueh had barked at him, Paul had feared the man would demand the book’s return.

"I thank you for the gift. Dr. Yueh," Paul said, speaking formally. "It will be our secret. If there is a gift of favor you wish from me, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I... need for nothing," Yueh said.

And he thought: Why do I stand here torturing myself? And torturing this poor lad... though he does not know it. Oeyh! Damn those Harkonnen beasts! Why did they choose me for their abomination?

Dr. Yueh seemed strange. But when he leaved the training room Paul minds slipped to his future in Arrakis and he forgot about it.

Paul stripped off the robe and stretched out again naked, with face down on the massage table. He was still warmed up from the training and ready for the masseuse when he heard the steps. A shiver ran down his neck. Those steps were not from the Iphigenia, his usual masseuse. For a moment he was in doubt. Tense. With all his muscles ready to react to any danger. Then the steps stopped near the exercise table. He heard the usual sound of a warm oils being prepared. And felt the oil being shed in his backs. Then two soft hands landed on his shoulders, on his backs, gently spreading the warmed oil.

“You are tense” said a feminine muffled voice.

“It is not Iphigenia. Who is she?” thought Paul.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Shhh… relax…”

It was not Iphigenia, but Paul could sense that she was a good masseuse. Maybe finally his mother had convinced his father to allow him to get a concubine…

She began the massage with slow but firm strokes, working under his neck and shoulders, pulling and rubbing the strong muscles in his back from underneath. Then, slowly, with a couple of long, deep strokes she extended the moves from his shoulders down his spine to his buttocks, then without rushes, back up to his shoulders. Next she worked softly down to his legs working the muscles of his calves and thighs, with unhurried strokes and intense pressure.

Paul couldn’t avoid and moaned.

“Turn over”

He did and maintained his eyes closed. His body was relaxed and excited at the same time. He wished that she would touch him in a more intimate way. His arouse was evident in his strong erection. Her movements around his lower abdomen didn’t diminish his urge. And her hands played with him, almost touching him. Massaging, caressing. Near and near his bloated member that begged to be touched.

In that moment that he sensed that the masseuse would finally touch him. His hips arched higher and he couldn’t avoid and opened his eyes to see it… to see her…

“Alia!”

Her hands disappeared from his body in the same instant her name was spoken. A sheepish grin appeared on her sweet face.

“I had to train what Iphigenia taught me…”

And as usual she laugh and run away, leaving Paul alone looking to his member.

***

In the middle of the afternoon Paul was waiting for Jessica in the training room. It was time for another Prana-bindu training session, a class that only the Bene Gesserit sisters were allowed to learn.

Paul was meditating while waiting, he was seated on the floor in the center of the large room full of light. He maintained a crossing leg stance, and was in its full concentration. He was only wearing his light green and large training pants.

He heard soft steps and smiled but his eyes stood closed. Jessica decreased the intensity of the skylighs and with a gesture ordered the four standing guards to leave. The she went to a small dressing room to return a moment after dressed only with a green tunic.

She seated in the floor, face to face with Paul, a short step away and assumed the same crossing leg stance.

“You are late for my training, mother.”

Jessica smiled, since Paul was still with his eyes closed.

“Unfortunately, my young man, I have the one with the responsibility to pack all your clothes. To our voyage. And I will need your help in that matter.”

“Very well, mother”

“We will begin with a combat today.”

Pure sessions of combat were rare in the Prana-bindu training. It only meaning that they were already in the last preparations to leave Caladan. And in Arrakis he will need all his train.

They begun a quick sequence of movements that allowed more the concentration. Then a sequence of standard attacks and respective defenses. As the time passed the movements would become quicker and quicker, like in a martial art.

They proceeded in a virile choreography: Attacks with the arms, hands as spears. Defenses with the legs. Counterattacks with the feet. All the parts of the body were working in a perfect harmony, a supreme control of nerves and muscles.

The training was almost in the end. Their bodies and minds begun to make mistakes. Paul anticipated his mother’s move. He quickly made a rotation and with a stunning move he launched his mother to the ground. Without loosing tempo he launched all the height of his body over her, to immobilize her on the floor and gain the fight. He stood on top of her with his hips between her thighs. They were quiet for a while. Paul above his mother. His arms holding hers tight. Her legs were also immobilized by his. He smiled like a winner. His face so close to hers that he sensed her hot wheezing and was inebriated by her usual floral smell. Then he realized that his mother’s tunic had been slightly opened exposing a part of her breast. And that the head of his growing penis begun to appear outside the large pants, it was in a middle of a metamorphosis into a large erection.

“Paul!”

Between them there was only the thin fabric of her panties.

He sensed the hotness of the other side. His penis drew a line in her panties a line that was coincident with the line formed by her lips. The lines matched. His hips jerked once. The tip of his penis made pressure against her clitoris. Her Prana-bindu training allowed her to maintain quiet.

“Paul… let me go…”

He didn’t hear her and covered her exposed breast with his hand.

His hips jerked again… he trembled with the intense pleasure that he felt for the base of his neck to the base of his spine. He felt his penis growing even larger and hotter, until the edges rubbed against her womb. His uncovered tip touched her belly’s skin and he moaned.

Then again he pressed his erection against his mother's vagina.

“Mother… it is…”

“I understand, my son… do it… but do it quickly…”

Paul understood. The guards could come back, or even one of his teachers.

He increased the speed and moved consistently, obsessionally, rubbing his penis, half-in half-out his trousers, rubbing against his mothers panties, feeling the heat on the other side, the tip touching occasionally his mother’s belly. He wanted to last forever. His mother’s face was emotionless, staring at him with those intense green eyes. Probably the friction was also agreeable for her, but she didn’t show it. She just embraced him gently rubbing her fingers across the nape of his neck and around his shoulder blade and passing her fingers through his short hair.

“Do it…” she hurried him as she bite her lower lip and opened her eyes a bit more. It was the first emotion that Paul detected on her expression.

Her hands pressed the back of this neck and he laid down his head on her chest, resting his face in front of her uncovered breast. She kissed him on the nape several times.

“Do it…” she repeated.

She raised her legs and begun to move her hips against him, to improve his friction.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore and his mind exploded in a myriad of sensations. Then his member also exploded and expelled his hot semen. Even so he didn’t stop. He wanted to continue. But he was loosing stamina. Moved one more time and another. He thrust his hips forward one last time before he froze. Both tired and satisfied.

She had his moist semen all over her stomach and tunic. She continued to fondle his hair.

“Thank you, mother!”

“Get up…”

Unwillingly and slowly Paul got off his mother and remained sited on the floor.

She look down to her tunic. She was a mess. Quickly she removed her small green panties. Dazzled Paul stared at her naked beauty and smelled her strong sent. Then the tunic felt down and covered her again.

“Stand up”

Paul obeyed. She got on her knees and pushed down a little Paul’s pants to uncover his now flaccid penis. With strong movements she cleaned it with her wrapped panties to remove almost all his white cream. Paul was without reaction just seeing his mother on her knees, in front of him, touching and cleaning his penis in a very frosty way. When she finished, she covered him again and rose up.

“I am a mess…” she said. Then she looked again to Paul and looked his eyes. “Paul, no one, I mean no one can know what happened here!”

Paul nodded.

“Not your father, your teachers, or even the Reverend Mother! This is important. Do you understand?”

“Yes. I understand.”

Finally is mother smiled and made him a soft caress in the face.

“Now go… I need to clean up myself and get changed…” with that she begun to walk away to the dressing room. In the way she removed by the head her dirty tunic. Paul stood there, gazed with the beauty of that naked woman.

When she disappeared in the dressing room another door was opened and Gurney enterer followed by four guards.

***

That night Paul went to pick Alia in her bedroom.

“Let’s go!” he said anxious.

Iphigenia was cleaning the bedroom, she proceeded as it was she wasn’t here.

“Where?” she asked with a mischievous smile in her face. “Oh! You don’t you know?”

“What?”

“Father just leaved the castle. He will only be back by dawn.”

Paul leaved her quarters and her impish attitude. He grumbled. He wanted to see his mother again and he went strait to her quarters.

As always the door was not locked. He went in and locked it.

“Mother?”

Nobody answer to him. He crossed several small rooms and went strait to the bedroom.

“Mother?!” 

No answer.

“I am in the bath, Paul” he heard.

Paul gave a few steps and stopped at the bathroom door. His mother was in the big bathtub on the center. The air was steamy and the condensation was high. The bathroom was almost emerged in a fog.

The water covered almost all her body. Above the waterline was only her head, with her long reddish hairs hair tied back by a lace so it won’t get wet, and her two gorgeous full rounded breasts that seemed to float. With the hot her aureoles seemed larger and her nipples were erect as Paul already had seen them when she was making love.

“What are you doing here, Paul?”

“I wanted to see you…”

Jessica made a sad smile. Closed her eyes and laid her head back. Involuntarily she arched her backs and their breasts seemed to emerge even more from the water.

“Why did you lock the door?”

“I didn’t want that Alia could come in…”

Jessica opened her eyes.

“She has been sneaky and has come here to spy me with your father, hasn’t it?”

Paul didn’t answer.

“And you?... That is why you have been behaving differently” Jessica finally understood.”

“You saw us?”

“I sensed you both… unlock the door…”

Quickly Paul went to unlock the door and quickly he got back to the bathroom door to see his mother.

“Paul, you will not going to stay there staring at me… we are in our last days in Caladan… I want to enjoy what could be one of my last immersion baths spoiling lots of water. In Arrakis probably we will not have the same privilege.”

Paul didn’t move.

“Want to join in? You can wash my back”

He couldn’t believe in what he had heard. In an instant he had removed all its clothes and entered in the bathtub. The water was incredibly hot. Vapor clouds seemed to rise from the water and create a mist. With the thermal shock, he stayed still, letting his feet get used to the temperature. In his nakedness, looking down to the two round breasts above the water and to the rest of her body that he could see under it as a silhouette, he couldn’t avoid the development of a crude erection.

Paul tried to read his mothers expression. He couldn’t tell if she was upset or just annoyed with him.

“Turn around and sit down, I don’t need to see you constantly with that erection.”

An embarrassed smile appeared in Paul’s mouth.

With the warm water and with his mother washing and rubbing his back Paul felt relaxed. They just let themselves be… knowing that in Arrakis they couldn’t waste so much water in a bath. They changed places several times. Paul washed is mother’s back. Feeling her soft perfect skin under the soap. Sometimes we would raise his hands and reached the shoulders, like in a massage, others he would timidly move his hands under her arms and approach the underside of her breasts, stretching his fingers to reach them. Then Jessica would switch again, probably knowing that he would relax much more if she was the one rubbing the backs.

In time Paul fall back and rested his head just a bit above his mother’s breasts. He could feel those two mountains in the back of his head. He also could feel, a bit above his bullocks, her mother’s thin bush, that tickled him a bit. The contact between is back and all his mother’s soft body was both lull and sensual.

“Can I turn around?

“Why?” Jessica’s voice was sleepy but also almost teasing him while her fingers went through his hair in a tender massage.

“I want to repeat what we made this afternoon” he confessed.

“That is not a smart thing to do…” said Jessica “it will only torment you more, Paul…”

“I am thinking to ask Iphigenia… she would gladly accept it…”

“No. Your sister is too much possessive of her wet-nurse…”

“She was my wet-nurse too…”

“You know what I mean…”

Paul brushed the back of his head in his mother’s breasts, like he was fondling them. But then he couldn’t take anymore and turned around. The first thing that he gained conscience was that the head of his hard penis was in immediate contact with her mother’s sexual hair, and its base and its testicles against his mother’s wet outer lips. His hips jerked. His penis moved up and down, partially opening her lips. His belly was glued with her belly, his chest smashed her full round breasts, her parted legs contrasting with his legs that stayed together between hers, their noses almost toughing, his breath raising intensity, her breath perfectly calm but burning his skin much more than the hotter water.

“You know that I can’t give you what you want…”

“You can…”

His hips jerked again. The foreskin of his penis was pushed back reveling much more of his manhood. Her hips responded to his. Her legs were closed behind his impelling him even more against her. One of her hands continued to comb his hair, the other went down and with her nails brushed his back and his buttocks.

She shook her head in a speechless negative.

“If you can’t, Iphigenia can’t, Alia is my younger sister… the Reverend Mother already leaved… I can’t have a concubine… so… with whom can I do it?”

Their hips jerked again together. It was like a slowly masturbation for him.

Jessica didn’t respond. She just maintained the slow movement.

Paul lowered his head and tried to kiss her in the lips. She turned her head and his kiss died in her face.

“Teach me how to kiss… why you won’t let me kiss you?”

“Not like this, Paul… not like we are now, naked, this close, and you have an erection rubbing my lips.”  
He lowered his head even more, kissed her chest, and begun to suckle a nipple.

Her hands held his face and pushed him up. Another jerk. Their eyes meet again.

“I can’t even suckle, like you always allow me?”

“No, Paul. If you want to do it quicker we will do it… if you want to last more, we will, but I must trace a line somewhere if I want to be able to help you. I am not your concubine…”

Their hips meet together gain. Paul moaned. He backed his hips a little more than usual and made a full trust forward. His head didn’t slide like usual, it crashed between his mother’s outer lips, forcing them to open. And they did open a little bit. He felt it and he was going for another push when his mother’s fingers evolved his member and remove it from such closeness. That time the friction was achieved in his mother’s hand. He gasped. She squeezed him harder before let him go to continue the slowly jerking movement.

“But you also like what I am doing… I can feel that you like…”

“Paul, you are my sweet son… I love you… I love to caress you, to fondle and cuddle you, to cover you with kisses… and I also like when you suckle my breasts like you did when you were a baby… and I am not immune when you rub my clitoris with your member… I can feel a pleasant comfort in it… but… even with all that… I don’t love you in a sexual manner…”

She kissed him in the forehead and their hips jerked again.

“I will help you to overcome this moment until you have a concubine…”

Paul gave up and let his head rest in her upper chest. He just closed his eyes and let the warm water around them to relax him, and let his hips have that infinite slowly rhythm. He lost the track of time. He just enjoyed the moment. There was another time that his mother’s hand had to catch his member to put him on trail again… but he almost didn’t noticed, he just continued the slow pumping continuous movement.

Maybe he had fallen asleep. Maybe the two just drowse without even realize it. But when he opened his eyes his member was even more hunger that before and he suddenly realized that he needed some sort of fulfillment.

His hips begun to move with more intensity. His mother also opened her eyes. She quickly realized his need and responded to him dancing her hips against his sex. For him it was intense and it was quick. He trembled and he exploded. In that moment he strongly cupped a breast with one hand and suckled the other without any opposition from her. Then he just stayed there pumping letting all his seed be diluted in the bathtub hot water. Finally he stopped exhausted and his mother resumed caressing his hair and kissing him in the forehead.

They would fall again in a gentle doze if they didn’t heard the sound steps.

“It is Alia” murmured Paul to his mother’s ear, taking advantage of the movement to suckle for a brief instant her lobe.

Jessica nodded, she had also recognized her daughters step sounds.

“There you are…” Alia entered in the bathroom “I have been looking for you all over…”

With a huge effort Paul raised form his mother’s body, just to lay down on the opposite side of the bathtub. Immediately he saw his mother’s breasts again floating on the water.

Alia saw them too. She spread up and with only a movement she undressed her tunic removing it by the head. Threw the tunic on the floor. Under it she had only some small white panties. Then she loosed her hair, raising her arms to adjust the hair curls with both hands, launching the chest forward and making her still small breasts more sharp and conical.

Paul couldn’t resist and had to stare. For the first time Paul could admire his sisters almost full nakedness. Her flat tummy, her beautiful legs, her growing charms, and again those lovely perky emergent breasts.

In another quick movement Alia removed her panties and let them fall on the floor. With her back to Jessica, she raised a leg and with the feet she tested the waters temperature. Paul’s eyes followed her body from her chest to her vagina lips slight opened by her leg movement. Her bush was much smaller than their mother’s. To his surprise he got another erection. Playing with the water he tried to hide it both from his sister and his mother.

“How is the water?”

Paul cleared the throat.

“Hot! The heating is on.”

Alia stepped in, turned his back to his brother, bent over to her mother’s direction and she wet her arms and hands to get used to the water. Paul understood that it wasn’t a normal movement. She was teasing him again, just to allow him to stare for her perfect pair of lifted buttocks, her pinky valley between those two mounts and her small tiny hole.

She stirred.

“Give me some space. I am cold.”

Finally Alia set down between her mother’s legs. Before adjusting into position, her feet brushed Paul’s legs too near his erection. Then she laid down against her mother’s body. Paul’s previous vision of his mother’s floatation breasts was replaced by his sister’s erect although smaller chest. And all her body was a bit more raised up so, under the water, he could see almost all her body.

He could also notice that Alia’s head was between his mother’s breasts, like he had been some time before. He knew that Alia could feel all of their mother’s warm body. For a moment he imagined that Alia could turn around, as he had done, and that her perky breasts would touch their mother’s fuller rounder ones. With this image in his mind, his penis stirred without any touch.

But Alia didn’t do that, she extended her legs, touching several times in Paul’s thighs. And brushed her feet fingers in his legs above his knees.

Jessica begun to massage Alia’s upper arms and shoulders as he had done with Paul. She kissed her daughter in her nape.

“Why are you still awake?” asked her.

“Iphigenia woke me up. Sometimes she snores.”

“You don’t need to sleep with her… you could send her to your brothers room… he would like it.”

“I am sure he would…” she smiled, “but I like to suckle her breasts… they are round and big like yours…” with that Alia moved her head making Jessica’s breasts to shake and tremble. “She also massages me very well…” and with that Alia spread her vaginal lips with her hand and begun a slowly caress with her fingers. Her legs shuddered.

With her trembles one of her feet fall from Paul’s thigh and inadvertently touched his penis. It was his time to shudder.

He had to escape!

“Water battle!” he cried splashing his mother and his sister with a wave of warm water. It was a complete surprise. The next moments were a chaos. All them splashing water, laughing, trying to submerge someone, pushing and puling, drinking water in the process. He just didn’t know how many years they didn’t do that! He had missed it.

Sometimes he didn’t know who was the body he was touching. His legs felt legs, bums and bellies. His hands touched faces, nipples and tickled feet, caressed hair. His lips kissed and bite their skins in the shoulders and in the bottom of their spines. His penis touched breasts, lips, buttocks and was caressed by a hand. He also had tried to introduce a finger in a vagina but with all the confusion and water splash we wasn’t sure who’s vagina was… or even if it was a vagina…

Finally they needed to breath and begun to slow down. They all were still laughing and breathing fast. Jessica was the first one to give up and laid down again in the same position, just to be followed by Alia. Paul just didn’t understood or didn’t want to understood that the game was over and jumped on them.

Then it was too late. He was exactly in the same position that he had been with his mother, but this time Alia was between them. He could feel his entire sister’s body. Her perky breasts wanted to pierce his chest. Her sex was hot, so hot… and it was not the water…

He continued erect… so erect… he just noticed that his hard penis was again in a known place, between his mother’s vaginal lips, with his head scratching her bush. But this time he had his sister below him and her buttocks were smashing his penis against their mother’s body. Alia’s open legs where so opened that he could feel her wetness in his lower abdomen. He felt so strong. In that moment he felt that he could decide if he wanted to penetrate one or the other. The two were there below him, legs spread apart, just too near his potent erect member.

His mother sensed the danger. She moved down. That impeded him to penetrate her and gave him a rub, pulling his foreskin down. It was so hot, between his mother’s lips, and that channel formed by his sister’s buttocks. He pushed forward to that channel and to that releasing freedom.

“Paul… don’t…” said his mother.

His sister moaned. Apparently his push forward was causing some friction in her pelvis. She begun to jerk her hips. Paul jerked. And Jessica knew that couldn’t stop them… and also jerked. They were in a chaos again jerking, rubbing and trusting against each other. But now it was a controlled chaos.

In all that Paul cupped his sister right breast and fondled it. He needed more and bite her shoulder just above his mother’s face. He notice that the other breast was being cupped and massaged by their mother’s hand.

Paul’s aroused state had last too long, but even before he could reach the climax in all that body amalgam he felt the shaking trembles of his sisters body. She arched back against their mother’s, pushing her sex against him, one time, then another…

Then it was Paul’s moment… he sensed it with anticipation… he removed his penis from the nest between the two women’s bodies and placed it against his sisters sex, nested again, but this time between her lips and not their mother’s. With her eyes she thanked him because it allowed even more friction to her in that final stage. His semen began his trajectory from his testicles to be splashed out in hot spurs to her belly with such power that it reached her breasts and even her chin.

Slowly they began to calm down. Paul had the idea that his mother had also reached the climax, somehow in all that rubbing.

Jessica made an effort to raise his body, pressed down by her daughter and son.

“Get up” she said, “It is time for both of you go to your rooms…”

Paul nodded, and to their surprise Alia also agreed. They reached the towels and dressed quickly. Alia disappeared in less than an instant and Paul look one last time to his mother still laid in the bathtub full of water… with her breasts floating…

Slowly we went to his bedroom. He still saw the shadow of his tired father entering his mother’s quarters. Paul hide in one of the rooms letting his father pass by him to discover Jessica still in the bath.

Before he went to his room, he still saw his mother turning around, raising her buttocks, his father undressing and climbing to the bathtub to take her from behind.


End file.
